


The gang shoots a porno

by JaxMan



Series: SpiderSnake [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: SpiderSnake [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The gang shoots a porno

"You're quite sure about this?"  
"You're doin' great, babe. Just keep it up."  
Sir Pentious couldn't quite see the appeal of this 'emo' look, and Angel Dust's camcorder didn't exactly calm his nerves.  
"What do I even do?" He tried to keep the color from rising in his face. No luck.  
His spidery co-star just raised his eyebrows.   
"A-aside from that!"  
*Obviously,* there would be sex. Between him, Angel, and... whoever else he'd invited.  
The timid serpent wondered, not for the first time, why he'd agreed to this.

Black lipstick and eyeliner, 'borrowed' from Cherri. A pink mesh shirt and spiked collar, property of Angel himself. Eyebrow and lip piercings, Pent's own idea.  
"Second thoughts?" Angel couldn't resist the opportunity to tease.  
He knew the dolled-up demon would be too proud to back out now.  
"Of course not!" Flustered as all hell.  
"Just remember what I showed you, babe."  
This would be good.

"Yes, yes I remember..." How could he forget Angel's prior demonstration?  
Lips over your teeth, rub the tip against the roof of your mouth, apply suction...  
Good lord, he really was about to do this.  
He had expected the nerves. His tail thrashed anxiously as he awaited his 'co-stars' to appear.  
"They won't be long, will they?" Pentious tried in vain to control his breathing. Slow and calm. No need to stress.  
"Oh, they'll be *long,* all right."  
"Y-you know that's not what I-"  
"Yeah, I know. Just a few minutes. Just... try not to bust before they get here, 'mkay?"  
What was he-?  
The skittish serpent glanced down, only to find that his anticipation was more than just emotional.  
"Oh, dear."

Angel almost pitied the cross-dressed sinner. He remembered the first time he fucked on camera, how nervous he was, how he had no idea what he was doing but did it anyway.  
Pent, luckily, had a little more guidance.  
As he reflected on this, there was a knock on the door. Hard, steady, and slow.  
Oh, good! They'd arrived!

Oh, dear. They'd arrived.  
As Angel rushed, grinning, to the door, the tension just grew.  
As much as Pentious tried to stay calm, the sight of two burly demons was a lot to handle.  
One was deep crimson in color, with shoulders larger than his head. A pair of horns jutted out from his forehead, curving back into sharp points. His torso, barely contained within a white sleeveless shirt, tapered down to a pair of digitigrade legs, ending in long, black talons. Above his worn-out sweatpants, thick, curly hair traced a path down from his belly. A pair of glowing, golden eyes surveyed the room under furrowed brows.  
But the first thing Sir Pentious noticed was his bulge. Fuck, it was was enormous.  
"Penny, this is Boris, the Russian Love Hammer." The demon's eyes flicked over to the hapless serpent, scouring every inch of his exposed body.  
Finaly, his expression loosened into a surprisingly warm smile.   
"We worked together in 'From Russia, With Lust. And both of the sequels."  
Boris said nothing, only nodded to Pentious.  
"...And this is Keith Rekker."  
The second 'guest' was more slender, looking almost human. His only demonic features were a pair of solid blue eyes and a subtle pair of horns.  
He spoke to the serpent in an upper-class english accent.  
"Hello, dear. It's lovely to meet you." His lips parted to reveal long, fang-like canines.  
"H-hh-hi..."  
Keith didn't seem to notice the stuttering.  
Small blessings, right?

As the co-stars undressed, Angel readied the camcorder.  
Soon, they were ready. The slender Keith and bulky Boris stood on either side of the shaky snake.  
"And... action!"

Lips over his teeth. Rub the tip against the roof of his mouth.   
Boris had other ideas, it seemed.  
The muscular demon firmly grasped the back of Pentous's head, and went further than the serpent could handle.  
He couldn't breathe. Tears began to well in his eyes from the sensation. Just as he hit his limit, the throbbing member pulled out.  
He coughed, gasped, as a hand found its way to his shoulder. For the first time, the Russian demon spoke to him.  
"Too much? No problem. You practice."  
He *had* practiced before, on Angel. Who was still behind the camera.  
"Not going to join?" He tried his best to sound seductive, not disappointed.  
"In a minute, babe." He was enjoying this too much.

Angel Dust was in awe. Snakey boy had always been good at giving head, but this was something else.  
He'd just deepthroated Boris, the Russian Love Hammer! That was tough, even for the spider himself.  
Not missing a beat, Pent looked Angel in the eyes.  
"Not going to join?" His voice was sultry, yet playful. Holy fuck, this guy was a natural!  
"In a minute, babe." He tried not to sound too thirsty.  
Like that was fucking possible.

He could get used to this. It was lovely, going down on Boris as Keith topped. What had he even worried about?  
Their hands ran over every inch of his body, giving him all the attention he could want.  
Almost.  
"Angel, sweetheart~" He called out, as Boris took a quick rest.  
He didn't often see the spider blush like this.  
Pentious was always the blushing one, the embarrassed one.  
Seeing the tables turned felt so, so good.  
"You won't keep me waiting, will you?"  
He wouldn't.

He didn't even expect Pent to last this long, let alone ask for more.  
All those late-night sessions must have paid off.  
And Angel couldn't just let that cock go unused, could he?  
His timing was perfect, as Keith sighed in pleasure, finishing inside the viperous cross-dresser.  
As the lean, blue-eyed demon walked off to clean up, Angel climbed on top of Pent, settling down like he had so many times before.  
The serpent's eyes locked onto his.   
"You kept me waiting, Angel."  
Two scaly arms rested on his shoulders.  
"You're doin' great, babe."  
Pentious pulled the spider closer.  
"I know, Angel."  
Two hands found their way to his cock.  
"That's a good look for you."  
He tried not to finish.  
"Learned from the best, sweetheart."  
Fuck, it was hard.

In all their time together, Angel had never climaxed first. Not until today.  
Sir Pentious stroked his length as the slender spider came.  
God, it was all over his face, his chest, even got some in his eye.  
But they weren't done.  
As Pentious's hands moved to Angel's hips, he looked the little demon in the eyes. There was only one thing he could say.  
"By my good boy, Angel."

Face down, ass up, Pentious pounding away behind him.  
Who the fuck needed heaven, anyway?  
It didn't take long for the Snakey Boy to cum, but it was good while it lasted.  
After some cleaning up, Angel checked on the camcorder. They'd gotten it all in frame, right?  
Wait, what the hell?  
"Fuck! I forgot to take off the lens-cap!"  
Pent came from behind, putting his arms around Angel's waist.  
"Take two?"

End


End file.
